Welcome to the fold, girly
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: St. Trinians. A new addition to the school, in the form of a baby. Some dark secrets are recovered from Kelly's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Welcome to the fold, Girly. Chapter one**

**Author: Slytherin_Abbyforever**

**Rating: PG 13 for now**

**Word count: 585**

**Author's note: I was going to write much more of this story before posting it, but I have enough for the next few chapters. And I wanted to post something before going back to school.**

**It is silly and would never happen, but hey. It was an idea that came to me and wouldn't go away.**

**I will explain why Kelly is quite competent with a baby in the coming chapters. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Umm… Kelly?" Taylor asked when she approached the harsh black bob that could only belong to one person.

"Yes." The Head-girl greeted the Chav.

"We have a problem." Taylor answered.

"Which is?" Kelly tried. That statement in St. Trinians was not a new one and would be uttered many times more before the school was shut down.

"First years got hold of a baby."

"A baby?" She asked. At least the problem was a new one.

"Yeah."

"A real infant?" She clarified.

"Yes." Taylor said impatiently as she started to walk away.

"And nobody took the baby away from them?" Kelly asked incredulously. The Chav stopped and turned around.

"Nobody does babies."

"Except First Years, it would appear." The Head-girl muttered as she made for the stairs to confront the First years.

* * *

"Ladies, what do we have here?" Kelly asked as she approached the huddle of First Years. It was not unusual for them to be gathered as they were, but the twins could not be seen and they were not doing their usual blackboard betting.

"Nothing." The younger students scattered as they heard the distinct voice of their superior. Tania and Tara were left in the spot that had been dispersed.

"Tania, Tara?"

"Nothing, Kel." They chorused, despite clearly hiding something behind them.

"What you got there?" She pointed.

"It's ours." Tara instantly said.

"A baby?" Kelly asked, waiting for the explanation on this one.

"We found it." Tania justified.

"You guys are ten." Kelly felt the need to remind them.

"Yeah?" The twins asked in unison.

"The rest of you, jog on." The Head-girl commanded the other young students. They ran out of the room. "Where did you find it?"

"Front steps. We just carried the basket inside."

"But you can't have it." Tania argued, and was to continue until the baby started to cry from behind them.

"Okay, you can have it." Tara offered as she and her sister stepped away from the offending sound. This was the first sight of the baby that Kelly got. The child's tiny face was quite cute, despite being upset, so it had to be just over a few months old.

"Who would bring a baby to St. Trinians?" The young woman asked, not to anyone in particular. However, upon receiving no double layered response, she turned to see that the twins had fled while she hadn't been looking.

The baby continued to cry and was starting to get rather hysterical. Kelly tried rocking the basket, but the crying did not desist.

"Fine, I'll pick you up. But do not do any disgusting baby things on my uniform." The Head-girl warned, and the baby started to calm at the attention being given. She quickly looked around to see if there was anyone else there that could do this. Kelly picked up the distressed infant and got a close look of the child's face. "Okay, that's enough." She said and the baby's crying slowed to a whimper. "That's better."

Kelly was about to leave the dormitories for the Head-Mistress' office when she noticed something white in the basket. She leant down and picked up the note.

_**Meet Trinity, named for the school that gave me a home when no other would. **_

_**She's three months old, and cared for greatly. I know you'll take care of her, until I can return for her.**_

_**A Former St. Trinian in trouble.**_

"Well, Trinity, Kelly Jones." She spoke as she left the room with the baby. "Welcome to St. Trinians."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**I am still yet to explain Kelly's competence, but it will come out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my muse, my darling Erin. This one is just for you, girl. **

**The spelling mistakes are intentional for Flash Harry's speech, since his dialogue is less fluid and broken, thus harder to write. I am aussie, so the accent is particularly challenging.**

**Gone with the aussie/brit form for certain words, eventhough I am used to writing for an American audience, since it is an English movie. **

**Unbeta-ed cos I am my own beta, and am too tired to do it. I'll check it properly tomorrow.**

CHAPTER TWO:

"Yes."

"Miss. Fritton, we have a little problem." Kelly started. "You know, I would usually deal with anything myself, but this is big. First, I need a new tie." Kelly said as she turned to reveal the baby that had taken to chewing and pulling on the Head-girl's tie until she gifted it to the child.

"I see."

"Oh, and an ex-St. Trinian left this here." She said referring to the busy child.

"Buggeration. A baby in St. Trinians? Definitely a new one." The Head-Mistress stated. The composed woman did not flinch at the situation.

"Any ideas? Anyone we can call?"

"Who? Child services won't take our calls. Can't involve the police." Camilla laughed. "Looks like we'll be handling this in true St. Trinian fashion, Girly."

"Ourselves." Kelly conceded. "The mother said she was in trouble in this note." She said producing the white slip from her pocket, balancing Trinity to her other hip.

"An ex-St. Trinian with a baby, in trouble." Camilla read. "Could be any one of them."

"Yes, it could." Kelly agreed.

"You're going to want to call Flash."

"Merely for shock value, or is he actually going to serve a purpose?" The Head-girl asked.

"While his reaction will be classic, we'll actually need him for supplies." Camilla explained. "Now, off you go, Girly."

"Are you going to take her?" Kelly asked, shocked at how well the Head-Mistress was taking it. Although, it would take a person like her to run a school such as St. Trinians.

"She seems quite content where she is." Miss. Fritton gestured to the baby that was fingering the Head-girl's dark bob.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby." Kelly argued, the usually composed young lady, panicked.

"We both know for a fact that you are probably the most qualified in this whole school to handle her." Camilla concluded. "Now, you should call Flash before she gets hungry, or something else unpleasant."

~**~

"He's here, he's here." The twins yelled as they both stormed into the Head-girl's quarters.

"Sshh." Kelly puts her finger to her lips as she gestures to Trinity, quietly laying in the basket she had arrived at St. Trinians in. "Thank you. Now girls, jog on."

The little girls ran off to whatever colour change Flash wanted to his car. Kelly finished retouching her crimson lips before emerging from her rooms, leaving the baby with the older students.

~**~

"Flash."

"Kelly." The spiv was facing away from where she had entered and was momentarily thrown. "You, ah, said somefink about needin my 'elp."

"Yes, we need supplies for a baby, and we have no money for them." Kelly explained.

"I'll see wot I can… wait, what?" He asked, as he processed what she was saying.

"Baby things. Nappies, milk, here's a list of what we need." The Head-girl explained to the sputtering man, handing him the paper. She was used to seeing him act like way, so it was not a shock to her.

"One a you ladies got 'erself in a lit'le trouble, uh?" He smiled, the suave exterior returning. Until a look of shock emerged on his face, that is. "It ain't you, Kel?"

"Pregnant? No." Kelly said simply. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"I'm a lit'le confused." Flash said, waiting for an answer that was interrupted by an awful sound.

"Kelly?" Chelsea yelled over the screaming of the unhappy Trinity.

"Yes." The Head-girl greeted as she turned to the posh-totty that was crying along with the infant in her arms. The position she was trying to hold her in made Kelly feel uncomfortable, let alone the child.

"Sorry, we can't stop her from crying. We've tried everything."

"I've been gone five minutes."

"I can't take it anymore, and Miss. Fritton said you knew what to do." Chels screeched.

"It's fine, Chels." Kelly assured her taking the baby, and putting her over her shoulder, calming her almost instantly. "Calm down." She said to the older girl, not the baby.

"Okay." She whimpered as she wiped her face. "Thanks, Kel."

"Wow." Flash murmured as he watched the object of his affections handle the infant like she so easily did with all members of the school.

"So, as you see, we need what's on that list immediately." She added with a smile as she started to walk away from Flash Harry. He wanted to protest and ask her why she was so good with the baby, and how he was expected to fulfill the list so soon, but decided against it.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Welcome to the fold, Girly. Chapter 3.

Author: Slytherin_Abbyforever

Words: 820

Author's note: Sorry about the delay in the update. School has been kicking my ass. I actually am running out the door as I post this, to uni.

A little has been revealed about Kelly, but there is much more to come. Some explanation as to why she became the woman she became.

Also in the middle of making a banner for this fic.

I'll beta this when I get back from school.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I am just cross-referencing St. Trinian's student lists for the last five years with births registered in the last four months." Polly explained.

"Good thinking." Kelly said as she took a seat next to the geek, staring intently at the laptop.

"Where's your friend?"

"Finally fallen asleep, so she's with Annabelle. Until Flash gets back with food and nappies, that's all we can do." The Head-girl explained.

"Can I ask how you are so comfortable with the baby?" Polly ventured, looking away from the screen to catch a flash of something in the Head-girl's dark eyes.

"Polly, you need to focus." Kelly said regaining her composure.

"But I can multi-task. You have siblings or something?" The geek tried.

"Keep looking." Kelly said simply, leaving the other girl with a cold look, as she left the room.

"Kelly, I'm sorry I asked. I found something." Polly called out after the Head-girl before she could leave.

"A match?" She asked as she slowly approached the other girl.

"Three hundred and nine matches. Evidently, not a great deal of our girls, go on to bigger and better things."

"So Thwaites is right." Kelly joked. "Can you narrow it down to girls born and registered within the last four months?"

"I can." Polly agreed, tapping at her keyboard. Within seconds, a result appeared. "Sixty one. No Trinity's. The closest match is a Trey, born three months ago to Savannah Grayson."

"No." Kelly said in shock. "Savannah Grayson?"

"Former Head-girl Savannah Grayson. So, guess she didn't go on to the acting career she was destined for." Polly laughed. "Nobody could quite B.S like that one. Always thought she was a little off, especially after she named J.J French as her successor."

"It wasn't all bad." Kelly tried.

"Not too bad, although neither had to rob an art gallery." Polly smiled fondly at Kelly. Their combined plan had worked so well in the end.

"Kell, Flash is here." Annabelle interrupted, poking her head into the shared dormitories.

"Speaking of things not being too bad." Polly teased.

"Does Flash know how you feel?" Kelly teased. If they could tease her, it was only fair that she reciprocate. The geek didn't flinch.

"You know I meant not too bad for you." Polly started. "And he is far too distracted by a certain Head-girl to care about anyone else's opinion of him. I'll keep looking but it appears that the mother didn't register Trinity."

"Smooth transition into subject change, Polly." Kelly teased as she left the room.

~**~

"Kel."

"Flash."

"Had a 'ssociate of mine do a lit'le shoppin." Flash started. "Don't know wot she got, but it took up 'alf me car."

"Great. I'll have someone come fetch it all. We're going to need it momentarily." The Head-girl turned to walk away when the Spiv started talking again.

"First years taking care of it."

"Okay. Thanks, Flash."

"Uh, Kel?" He called after her.

"Yes."

"Uh, nothing."

~**~

"_You're driving me crazy!" The woman yelled into the nursery. She started running her hands through her hair erratically, as if she was about to pull it out. This action was familiar to her young daughter._

"_Mother, I'll take care of him." She tried. "He'll stop, I promise." The thirteen-year-old pleaded, fear in her dark eyes. The woman looked accusingly at the small brunette, her hand connecting with the girl's pale face, reddening it instantly. _

"_You think you're better than me!" Her mother hissed, eliciting more infant cries from the nursery. "A child."_

"_Not at all, mother. I merely meant so you can rest, I'll look after the baby." _

"_Fine." The older woman agreed. "About time you started doing something around here." The girl quickly made for the room, approaching the crib containing the baby. The one-month-old infant continued crying until his big sister lifted him and expertly put him over her shoulder. _

_The baby started crying again as she put him down to start making him a bottle. She had struggled to do it holding him, and as soon as he was placed down, he had yelled the house down. _

"_Ssh, I know. Just one more second." _

"_Kelly, keep that baby quiet, or I will." Her mother yelled from the other room, obviously woken from her midday nap._

"_I am, mother. I've got it." The brunette called back as she picked her brother back up, as he continued to cry._

The Head-girl shot up in her bed, rubbing her eyes to dispel the sleep, and the familiar dream/memory. She then realized that it hadn't been the memory of her brother crying that she heard, but an actual baby that had been left in her care.

"Okay, Trinity." Kelly whispered as she stood. "I'm up." She said softly, picking up her tiny charge, as the girl's little hands grasped the older girl's tank-top. Kelly made her way out of the room, passed the sleeping sixth years, down toward the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Welcome to the Fold, girly. Chapter 4.**

**Rating: Higher (M to be safe)**

**Warnings: Hints at child abuse. Dark subject matter. Don't like it, don't read it. Consider this your final warning.**

**Author's note: Sorry bout the delay, but uni is beating me up. Today is my first day of holidays. So, there'll be more soon.**

**Getting a little darker, but this is not unnecessary. It is all part of my own character development. I hope I don't lose any of you because of it. I do not condone it, I think people who mistreat children should not be allowed them. But this is life.**

**I finally made a banner for this fic. Not my best work but when you only have paint to work with, none are really great. The link for it is in my profile. At the bottom. BTW, I have been asked, do y'all know that Kelly's tatt is a snake? I just assumed. **

**Enjoy**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"No way am I ever having 'em." Taylor muttered as the girls slowly started to make their way down for breakfast. They were all yawning, despite it being well after eleven am, not aware that their Head-girl had been awake for over five hours attending to the baby.

"No chance." Andrea agreed and she and the Chav shared a more civilized conversation than they had in a long time.

"You should ask her, you've known her for longer." Annabelle muttered as she and the red-head made their way to a table.

"I already tried. It didn't go well." She answered, rubbing her eyes a little more before returning her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"Help you girls?" Kelly asked sweetly as the two other students froze at the recognition of her voice. They spun to where she was sitting at a table with the first years. Each had their own punnet of ice-cream, their usual breakfast.

"Nothing." Annabelle squeaked.

"Just wandering how you went last night?" The geek quickly lied. The Head-girl had already caught onto their previous conversation.

"Fine." Kelly lied smoothly. She herself had not slept properly for a minute, thanks to the presence of the infant. "Usual baby behaviour."

"How do you know…?" Annabelle started to ask as the geek put her hand over her mouth and shoved her away from the table.

"Polly." Kelly said simply. "Anything you have to say?"

"There's still quite a few ex- St. Trinians that have not been accounted for in many months. But I am narrowing the list down."

"Good." Kelly returned her attention to her coffee, that was to become her friend as long as Trinity favoured her company at insane hours of the morning. Currently, the sleeping infant was with Celia, Kelly trying to separate before the hockey match later that day.

~**~

"Can't believe my father is still allowing this place to stay open." Verity Thwaites whined as their bus safely arrived at St. Trinians. Actually, as soon as the vehicle had become stationary, the twins were planting their latest explosive device for testing underneath, however the passengers remained unaware.

"I still don't believe they won that challenge." Heather Plage said from next to the hockey captain.

"We'll get them back today."

~**~

"Thwaites Junior." Kelly greeted, as she and the opposing captain faced each other coming into the match.

"Daddy not coming to watch you lose, today?" Taylor taunted.

"After what you lot did, you're lucky he didn't have the police here." Verity screeched. "You ruined his reputation."

"Oh, how awful we must feel." Annabelle piped up from behind the captain. Since her transformation and first real criminal involvement, she was getting braver.

"If it isn't Annabelle the Cannibal." The blonde sneered as she and the other Cheltenham ladies around her hissed, the same taunting from their previous match.

"I hope you didn't forget your mouth-guard, Versity." Taylor added.

"Verity!" She corrected.

"Whatever, Vanity."

~**~

"Okay, ladies. We want a nice clean game. You know the drill, no biting, no spitting, no gauging."

"What's with the kid?" Verity asked Kelly as they both ignored the referee.

"It's a baby?" Kelly snapped, turning toward Celia and Trinity, and back.

"Where did it come from?"

"Well, when a boy and girl really like each-other…" Kelly started.

"Very funny. I supposed it was only a matter of time considering how you lot dress and act." Verity spat. The whistle blew and Kelly tripped the other captain before she had a chance to react.

~**~

"_I'm sorry, Kelly. He isn't going to be coming home with us." Asher Jones explained to his young daughter, as he returned to the waiting room._

"_What are you talking about?" Kelly asked, tear already free-flowing from her eyes._

"_There's nothing else they can do. I'm so sorry, honey." He tried, approaching the girl, who pulled away from him._

"_Now you're sorry?" She yelled, running into the room where her baby brother had been written off as brain dead. Her father had tried to stop her but as soon as she entered the room he knew it was no point. "Leave us alone." She demanded, her voice very calm and quiet._

"_Kelly, you can't do this to yourself."_

"_I have to say goodbye to my brother. Go away."_

"_I'll give you a few minutes." He finally said closing the door slowly, leaving only the sounds of the machine attached to the child as the noise in the room. _

"_This is all my fault." Kelly started, tears falling again down her face. "I knew she was going to…" The girl was unable to speak seeing her brother like that._

"_I had to give this to you. You wouldn't sleep well without it." The fourteen year old reluctantly put the baby's plush snake within his grasp. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I tried my best."_

Kelly again woke with a start, this time with tears pouring down her slightly older face. Her hand immediately went to the snake tattoo adorning her arm, her last connection to baby Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is not what I wanted to put in this chapter. I wanted it to be a lot more info heavy, but it just didn't ring true to me character-wise so it will be a chapter or two longer than I planned. **

**This is about half of what I wrote for this chapter. **

'**Tis longer than the last chapters have been. Will be an update soon, but not in the next two weeks as I have exams.  
Dedicated to XXbestfriend1XX for lighting a fire underneath me. Hope you like.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

"S'pose we could ask Miss. Fritton." Taylor suggested.

"And you think she'll tell us? Assuming she knows, which it appears she does, she and Kelly are close. She won't betray her confidence." Polly explained.

"Gunna 'ave to convince Kel."

~**~

"Celia." Polly called and the trustafaerian silently took the baby from the Headgirl's hands and walked out of the room.

"What is going on here?" Kelly asked, as she noticed the presence of most of the sixth year girls, Annabelle and the twins.

"I think it's time you told us." Annabelle spoke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kelly tried. "And why are you here, Flash?" She asked when she spotted him too.

"Don' fink I still 'ave to pre-tend I ain't worried 'ere." He said, every single person in the room knew how he felt about the Head-girl already, including the Head-girl.

"We are not even curious anymore. It has come to the point where we are just concerned about you." Polly said.

"Why would you be worried about me?" She asked incredulously.

"Whatever it is that you're not tellin' us is clearly bothering you. We just want to help." Annabelle tried.

"You have no idea." Kelly muttered as she turned away from all of them. She hated being cornered like this.

"Tell us." The twin voices chorused in unison.

"We're your friends." Chelsea added.

"Yeah." Peaches agreed.

"Good addition there, Peaches." Taylor teased.

"Is now really the time?" Polly asked, exasperated with the other girls. "Come on, Kelly. We're all here for you."

"No, no. I'm not doing this." Kelly said determinedly as she made for the door. Flash got there first and blocked it. "Flash, move."

"Gunna be the firs' time I say this to ya, Kel. But no." He said eventually.

"I mean it."

"Me too." Flash said, starting to heat up with her full attention on him. Kelly slowly walked closer to him, until she was invading his personal space. Just before her ruby lips touched his, she reached the handle of the door and pushed it open, Flash faltering as he fell backwards through the door. She used this advantage to get out and passed him, her heels clicking on the floor, as she retreated.

"That was a dirty trick." Polly complained.

"So proud of that girl." Camilla laughed from the back of the room, where she was seated.

~**~

"Girly?"

"I don't appreciate being cornered like that." The girl stated clearly as she continued looking out onto the hockey pitch from her seat on the roof.

"I told them you wouldn't. They're just worried 'bout you." Camilla Fritton took a seat next to one of her favourite students. "You are very loved in this place."

"Always have been." Kelly turned and smiled up at her Headmistress.

_*Flashback*_

"_Welcome to St. Trinians, girly." Camilla greeted as her newest girl was brought to the school, her father obviously at a loss with what to do with her. As always. _

"_Thanks." _

"_What do you bring me, Kelly?" She asked pretty much ignoring the girl's father, after he signed the tuition cheque. "You can go."_

"_I'll come back soon to check up on, Kelly." _

"_I'd rather you didn't, Asher. Just go." She said dismissively, as she turned back her new Headmistress. He left, muttering to himself. _

"_Well?" Camilla asked._

_  
"Pardon?" The girl was confused. She didn't want to be there or anywhere her step-father took her. _

"_Assuming you were expelled from your last school, yes? What for?" _

"_Seduced a teacher, and convinced another to pay for my tattoo." The girl explained. "Asher's just pissed that I cut my hair and stopped letting him blame me for everything."_

"_You will make a great addition to this school. A leader-type, I am guessing." _

"_Look, Miss. Fritton. I don't need to be here."_

"_Of course not. Let me show you your dorm. You're going to be a tough one to sort." She stood at the door and gestured for the fifteen year old to follow her._

"_Sort?" _

"_Oh, my girlies like to classify the masses. Emos, Geeks, you're not a geek are you?"_

"_Not likely."_

"_Not a Chav. I am thinking you shall be in a league of your own until you get Headgirl." _

_~**~_

"_Who is Sebastian?" _

"_How did you…? He was my brother." Kelly muttered, as she touched at her arm where her tattoo was hidden by the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. _

"_Was?"_

"_He died. Asher blames me because it was my mother that killed his son. He doesn't get that I blamed myself from day one, and him victimizing me had no effect." Kelly explained calmly. She turned her dark eyes toward her Headmistress._

"_Good girly."_

_*End of Flashback*_

~**~

"They'll understand." Camilla said.

"I don't think they will."

"I don't get it. I thought we went over this. It was not your fault then and now you're an adult, you should know that." She said taking the girl into her arms. She stiffened for a minute before giving in to it.

"I guess having Trinity here isn't helping." Kelly admitted. "I hate losing control of a situation like that, and I will tell them if they let me do it when I am ready."

"I'll tell them that."


End file.
